


his people

by yomenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomenai/pseuds/yomenai
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a genius.Such a compliment is not a back-handed one, but it can be perceived in many ways. Objectively speaking, a genius is an individual who has exceptional skills or talent. This trait can stem from one’s innate gift of intellect or through rigorous practice.or alternatively, Tobio suffering from a allodoxaphobia or fear of opinions.This was written for a Facebook writing prompt challenge.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	his people

Kageyama Tobio is a genius.

Such a compliment is not a back-handed one, but it can be perceived in many ways. Objectively speaking, a genius is an individual who has exceptional skills or talent. This trait can stem from one’s innate gift of intellect or through rigorous practice.

He believes this excellence is due to the latter. 

While others hit the showers and packed their bags, he stayed behind, heart beating erratically and his body in flames, perspiring with sweat as he stared at the floor, bent down on his knees and trying to catch his breath. 

‘One more’ he thought to himself as he threw the ball up in the air, his eyes following the object while also getting ready to leap. Tobio outstretched his right arm and smirked when he felt the familiar feeling of the ball against his palm, sending it across the court.

The sound of the ball hitting the ground was music to his ears. He crouched down to get his water bottle, gulping down its contents. To say he was exhausted was an understatement, but Tobio has always been the one to go the extra mile for everything. He knows that his effort will pay off. After all, you get what you deserve.

Having said that, why was he on the bench?

He felt nauseous. Not because of excessive physical activity, but because he can feel his heart attempting to leap out of his chest as his eyes scanned the sight in front of him, his team, Kitagawa Daichi playing against their opponent, without him.

Him, the genius setter that nearly the entirety of the Miyagi prefecture raved about. 

Tobio turned to their coach with wide, pleading eyes, hoping to get his message across.

‘Please let me get back on the court. I want to stand there. I want to play. I worked harder than everyone else.’

But to his dismay, his coach averted his gaze, leaving Tobio to drown in his thoughts.

Did Kunimi and Kindaichi mean what they said, that he was dragging their team down? 

But how? 

Staring down at his palms, frustration pented up inside him. Tobio gave what he believed the best tosses he can provide, he did his part, then why can’t they do the same?

Run faster, jump higher, stretch their arms out wider - was that too much to ask for?

But from another perspective, was he really as great as people make him out to be? He questioned himself as the referee blew the whistle and his teammates huddled together, celebrating their victory.

\--

Aloof is an adjective commonly used to describe Kageyama Tobio and while it wasn’t entirely true, he decided to live up to it. 

As his third year of junior high school went on, he set aside the misery he felt and continued to play as usual. Meaning, his relationship with his teammates continued to grow worse, rather than improving.

‘Why bother? We’ll go our separate ways, anyway.’ He mused to himself, kicking dirt off the ground as he walked home alone, hands stuffed inside his pocket.

\---

Whatever is in the past ought to stay there, but there are certain moments which tend to pop up in Tobio’s head on a regular basis.

The boy was not the typical volleyball player with his short stature and frail build and while that put him at a disadvantage, but he didn’t allow such hindrances to hold him back - he kept leaping, his determination unwavering as he did whatever he can to keep the ball in play.

His teammates were considerably more laid back that moment, agitating him.

Aside from the fact that he felt sorry for the boy on the other side of the court, he was not the type to put his guard down.

This sentiment of his was proven to be right when he saw a flash of orange rush to the other side of the net, his body in perfect form as he hit the ball. 

He was certain that he wasn’t the only person who was taken by surprise during that moment, even the boy himself was in shock of what he did.

However, fate was cruel - and the ball was out of bounds.

The sound of the whistle reached their ears, signaling the end of the game. Kitagawa Daichi have won.

While it was expected to see the losing team crestfallen, it didn’t help Tobio. In fact, it made him angry. 

Before his mind could register what he was doing, Tobio was leaning over the net, teeth gritted as he growled, “What the hell have you been doing for the past three years?”

\--

The summer vacation flew by in an instant. 

‘Closed doors are blessings’ he remembers his mom telling him as he reached the gymnasium designated for the Men’s Volleyball Club in Karasuno High School.

Is that true? Or were they simply words of consolation for Tobio? Or what people call, toxic positivity? 

Taking into account the sight of the infrastructure before him, he let out a sigh. 

Karasuno isn’t so bad since rumor has it that Coach Ikkei Ukai will be back soon, but he can’t help but wonder, what if he got accepted in Shiratorizawa instead?

Before he could drown in his thoughts, he was met with a familiar face.

“You?!”

V.

His mouth hung open as the seniors of the volleyball team slammed the door in front of his face.

Get along or else, no volleyball for him.

With his eyes twitching in irritation, he turned to the boy beside him. 

\--

“If only I can do everything by myself - receive, set and spike, I would.” Tobio said aloud, ignoring the indignant cry and the stream of profanity and complaints dedicated to him as a response to his statement.  
Not only was the boy or rather, Hinata Shoyo, as he heard from earlier when their application forms were read out, the equivalent of a toddler in volleyball, but also, Tobio was accustomed to being by himself. 

Despite having people whom he can call his ‘teammates’ all throughout junior high school, he never felt their presence. 

Tobio would only be acknowledged when they point out his flaws, his shortcomings. 

\--

“Oh, it’s the King of the Court.”

From the exterior, he looked peeved - nothing out of the ordinary, but little do people know, hearing that nickname tormented him. He could see a certain boy with clementine hair look at him with bright, shining eyes and his lips forming an ‘o’, fascination evident on his face. It made Tobio want to dig a hole on the ground and hide there for the rest of his life.

In the eyes of an ordinary person, being seen as royalty is a dream come true. 

And that’s what sets Tobio apart from others, why he chooses to withdraw himself from adults and peers alike - because they will never understand. 

With a glare directed towards the tall, lanky blonde in front of him, Tobio let out a “Tch,” and turned away. 

\--

Fortunately or unfortunately, Hinata and Tobio were accepted in the team alongside two other freshmen students named Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. How they managed to make it work - Tobio would rather not talk about it, considering the amount of effort exerted and the arguments he got himself into during the process.

As he laid down on the cold gym floor which provided his burning body with relief and placed his right ankle on his left thigh, stretching his hamstrings, he was hit by epiphany.

For some unknown reason, he quickly adapted to his new environment. 

He was comfortable enough to talk to the seniors and he was civil with Tsukishima, despite his tendency of labelling him as ‘his majesty’. However, that was not the most peculiar part of it all. He now has a friend, but Tobio would rather call him a companion. Hinata Shoyo somehow became a part of his daily routine - be it racing each other at the gym everyday, the extra practices they conduct nearly every night and their mindless bantering.

Blinking repeatedly, Tobio stared at the ceiling above him, wincing at how bright the light was. 

The sound of Hinata’s bicycle filled in the silence between them as they walked out of the school with the rest of the team behind them.

Daichi was treating the team with pork buns from the convenience store adjacent to their school. 

Securing his jacket in place as cold air hit his body, Tobio tried to suppress the feeling of excitement he felt.

‘What am I? A kid?’ he clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval, earning a confused stare from Hinata. 

Perhaps it was because it was the first time he experienced such things - sticking around after practice to spend time with teammates and having a captain who exudes such concern and affection for his teammates.

Comparisons shouldn’t be done since every individual was unique, but it doesn’t stop Tobio from recalling his experience with Oikawa, the person whom he holds at such a high regard. 

Tobio accepts the fact that Oikawa is far more skilled than him, notably since he is more experienced. Thus, he naturally gravitated towards him in admiration. He wanted to become just like him, if not better.

With a volleyball in his hands, Tobio mustered up the courage to approach Oikawa who was currently practicing his serves during that night.

“Oikawa-san, can you-”

In the movies which he watched, there were instances wherein one of the character’s eyes would gleam dangerously, often described as the character seeing ‘red’. 

All along, he thought it was an exaggeration done for creative purposes, but before Tobio could follow up on his sentence, Oikawa looked at him with feral eyes, jaw clenched and his hands balled into fist as he swung his arm.

Confusion clouded his senses, rendering him frozen on the spot. 

A figure inserted himself between the two, stopping Oikawa, “What are you doing, dumbass?” It was Iwaizumi who shot daggers at Oikawa, restraining him. “Tobio, go home.”  
Tobio nodded and left the gym.

He didn’t think much about it until his second attempt to approach his senior.

“Oikawa-san, can you-”

“No, I don’t want to!” Oikawa stuck out his tongue, contempt lacing his words, “Dummy~”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his best friend’s childish antics, while Tobio blinked. 

What did Oikawa have against him?

Although his senior may be messing around, it didn’t make him feel any better. 

Tobio spent the rest of the practice thinking of reasons or things which he may have done unintentionally to get on Oikawa’s bad side.

Was it because they were competing for the same position? But Oikawa was obviously better and more fit for the role than him.

Or is it because Tobio has been continuously labelled as a young prodigy? Does his senior feel inferior? But he easily outshines Tobio with his experience and the way his teammates trust him.

He felt a lump form on his throat and Tobio gulped. 

Trust. 

What does it feel like to be trusted by your teammates, to be affirmed that they know they can count on you? 

As he watched Oikawa, Iwaizumi and the rest laugh from the corner of the gym, he becomes more afflicted. 

Even if Oikawa does feel inferior, he definitely knows how to cope with it, with the way he trains in order to evolve, to improve.

That made him wish that he could be like Oikawa even more.

-

Going overboard is never a great idea. 

Tobio was getting ready to leave, chewing on an onigiri as he packed up his things, when he heard a voice, shouting, 

“Six who are strong are stronger together!”

He could recognize the voice as belonging to Iwaizumi as he knit his eyebrows in confusion at his statement, “What is he talking about? Isn’t that obvious already?” he murmured to himself. 

-

Now, Tobio understands exactly what he’s talking about.

3 years as teammates in Kitagawa Daichi, he thought he knew everything there is to know about Kunimi and Kindaichi, at least in terms of volleyball.

On the other side of the net, Aoba Johsai wore identical grins, huddled together as they pat Kunimi on the back for earning them a point with his spike and Tobio wanted to move - the game was still ongoing but he was glued on the spot.

“Oi, Kageyama,”

He has always been aware that Kunimi was a good player and that there was more to him, if only he tried, thus, he expected a lot from him during his junior high school days. 

“Kageyama-kun?”

But his attempts to unleash Kunimi’s potential was futile.

It was as if he was slapped across the face, as if he was the volleyball which Kunimi slammed down to the ground with force. 

He actually tried - and he did amazing. 

“Kageyama-san?”

‘Why couldn’t he have done that before?’

‘Did he resent me that much?’ 

Squeezing his eyes shut and heaving a sigh, Tobio willed himself to focus on the game. He can’t afford to have an emotional breakdown in that moment, in that place.

Feeling his team’s gaze on his back, he turned to them and was taken aback to see concern etched on their faces, but he couldn’t indulge in their reactions since there was a game to be played.

\-- 

“If Seijoh is barren land, then we must be some type of concrete.”

“I’m sorry if I have offended you, but for a team who lost to Seijoh, it doesn’t mean much to me.”

Tobio felt chills run down his spine, despite the presence of the sun which was about to set. 

If it were not to the tension between Ushijima Wakatoshi and the two of them, then Tobio would have really been delighted by this day; the sun tinted the sky with a mix of pink and orange hues, creating a picturesque effect paired with Shiratorizawa’s exquisite architecture. 

His phobia has mellowed down significantly over the course of the year, he thinks that being in a different environment helped. In relation to that, perhaps Hinata also did a great job in distracting him with his dumbassery, but for the umpteenth time, what Tobio thought was long gone is now creeping up on him once again.

And the source of the words which triggered his phobia seem to stand firm on his belief as he stared down at Hinata.

A volleyball made it ways towards them and Ushijima was quick to react, outstretching his arm to get it, but Hinata, as always, never ceases to amuse Tobio, as he runs and jumps to snatch the ball from Ushijima’s hands, who was dumbfounded.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo from the concrete,” he held the ball tighter in his hands before looking straight into Ushijima’s eyes, “I will defeat you and go to Nationals.”

A smirk formed on Tobio’s face as Hinata passed the ball to Ushijima before he bowed and thanked the older for showing them around campus.

Ever since he set foot on Karasuno, Tobio’s life has become more interesting, and despite fearing the unknown, fearing change, he feels refreshed. Hinata is only older than him by a few months, but he feels like he can learn a lot from him, specifically with the way he handles situations wherein he is looked down upon.

‘He’s had it worse than me’ Tobio thought.

He isn’t invalidating his own set of worries, but the thought that it’s possible to not be weighed down by the doubt, the criticism of others or their opinions in general makes him feel at ease.

Tobio thinks he has a chance of being alright.

-

“Is the exhausted setter going to have to face the deuce of despair?~” Tendou, the middle blocker of Shiratorizawa, drawled as he stared at Tobio. 

After defeating several teams, including Aoba Johsai, Karasuno is up against Shiratorizawa and were on their 4th set with a deuce. 

Given the fact that they were all humans, not only was their stamina running thin, but also their patience. The game was painfully slow, each team stealing points from each other in a variety of ways, none of them willing to back down.

As Tobio’s chest heaved up and down, his jersey clinging unto his back as his body cooled down itself through continuous sweating, Tobio stared back at the redhead,

"The only time I will ever feel despair is when I won't be able to play volleyball anymore."

Tendou’s face showed that he wasn’t expecting that response, but Tobio found it amusing since he, himself, wasn’t expecting to formulate such a response.

‘I’m getting there, I guess.’

\--

Back then, whenever Tobio was asked what happiness is, he would shrug and simply tell the person who inquired that he doesn’t know.

However, now, as the news that he was invited to All Japan Youth Camp was relayed to him in front of the entire team, with Hinata’s envious stare as a bonus, Tobio thinks that this is exactly what happiness is. 

Beating Shiratorizawa has already brightened up his mood for the past few days and now, his skills were acknowledged - said skills were enough to grant him an opportunity to be selected as one of the members of Japan’s national team. 

\--

Taking a deep breath, he felt the excitement course through his veins as he gazed upon the Ajinomoto Training Center.  
‘I made it!’ he knows that there’s no certainty if he will be picked for the national team, but he was too elated to ponder on that. 

“Karasuno?” 

Tobio turned to the source of the voice and his eyes widened in shock at the figure clad in neon yellow and green sportswear.

It was Sakusa Kiyoomi of Itachiyama Academy, one of the top 3 spikers in Japan. 

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you!”

Sakusa gave him a stare before walking past by him, but Tobio wasn’t offended, not even the slightest bit.

On the contrary, he was excited to interact with the older even more.  
-

His desire was fulfilled during dinner time as he enjoyed his meal with Eikichi Chigaya from Shinzen High School.

Lady luck seemed to be by his side. Aside from being lucky to have someone he knows attend the camp, Sakusa Kiyoomi approached him. 

“You’re from the team who beat Wakatoshi-kun. Was he not playing his best that time?”

Tobio pursed his lips as he racked his brain for a response. Additionally, he was gauging his own reaction. Normally, he would be greatly offended and his phobia for opinions will be triggered, but to his surprise, he was only slightly confused and hurt. 

“I don’t think so, I think he was doing good that time.” 

“Eh? Then why did he lose?” Half of Sakusa’s face was covered with a white mask, but he can imagine his expression with the way he furrowed his eyebrows, “Was there someone who blocked him? What year is he in?” 

Tobio leaned back as Sakusa inched closer, demanding answers.

Fortunately, Komori Motoya, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s cousin, who attends Itachiyama and is considered as the best high school libero in Japan, placed a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder and shot Tobio a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry, he’s like that to anyone who can be a threat.”

Tobio nodded, acknowledging his apology. 

“Anyway, Sakusa-san,” said person waited for him to continue his sentence, grunting as a response, “You’re more ordinary than I thought.” 

His statement earned him a scandalized look from Eikichi and caused Komori to cover his mouth, stifling a laugh. Sakusa seemed unfazed, turning on his heels, “I’m going to take a bath now.” 

When Komori remarked that it was still early, Sakusa answered that it was so that the bathroom won’t be contaminated with someone’s germs yet.

Eikichi was still in a state of disbelief as he asked Kageyama why he said that to one of Japan’s best spikers. 

“Ordinary, so far.” 

Tobio went back to eating, contemplating why and how he managed to say that.

Whether it was the heat of the moment, a sudden spout of courage or a petty way of getting back at Sakusa, Tobio wasn’t certain.

\--

There was no room for mediocrity in the All Japan Youth Camp and while everyone there was remarkable, Atsumu Miya from Inarizaki High School stood out in particular for Tobio. He thinks it’s because he is revered as the number one high school setter in Japan and is also recognized for his skills in serving.

As expected, hitting his tosses were facile and as the coaches of the camp mentioned, it can be deceiving to the spiker - as he will think that he may have gotten better due to how amazing the toss was. 

Tobio was content with basking in his thoughts while he stretched his torso and his legs when Atsumu positioned in front of him.

He was met with a smile, “Tobio-kun, ya make for a great spiker.” Atsumu remarked. Tobio wasn’t sure how to answer, hence, he nodded. 

“How were my tosses?” 

“They were easy to hit,” Tobio admitted and Atsumu let out a laugh before looking far ahead, “Yeah, anyone who can’t hit my tosses are scrubs.” 

“Are ya sure yer a setter? I think ya suit being a spiker more.”

“I prefer being a setter.”

With that, Atsumu seems to be done shooting him queries as he stood from his place, “Alright. I mean, you are a goody two-shoes after all.” 

As he walked away, Tobio’s eyes were glued on his back. 

Of all the reasons why Atsumu Miya stood out from the group of exceptional people, he didn’t expect that it’s because he reminds him a lot of Oikawa. 

\--

The rest of the training camp was uneventful, aside from Hoshiumi Kourai from Kamomedai High School and his straightforwardness which causes misunderstandings at times. 

Atsumu, Sakusa and Komori bid him farewell, saying that they’ll see each other at Nationals. 

And Tobio should be focusing on training in preparation for said Nationals, but his mind keeps drifting back to a certain blonde’s remark. 

“Coach,” he approached Coach Keishi Ukai, “What do you mean by goody two-shoes?”

Their coach seemed hesitant to answer, “Did another setter describe you as that?” 

Tobio nodded.

Although he was able to clarify it with Atsumu prior to leaving the training camp, he can’t help but overthink such matters, notably since it came from a person whose opinion matters to him a lot. 

\--

In a span of 6 months, Date Tech was able to improve their skills and teamwork significantly, putting pressure on the entire team, but mainly Tobio. 

It was only a practice match, but they were conditioned to think and to act that even during mere practices, they ought to treat it as an official match. 

If it were an official match, then they would be totally crushed, plus the fact that he snapped at Nishinoya for blocking the way of the back row attack caused tension to rise among them, an additional obstacle which they have to get their way around soon or else, their chance of winning against Date Tech will be nil. 

Tobio can recall one of the coaches at the national training camp reminding that their attitude and expectation towards their teammates must not change, considering that they have experienced playing with the best of the best. 

Perhaps it is his fault and he’s slowly coming to terms with that, but as their team attempts to break through the iron wall looming in front of them and calls yet again another timeout, Tobio loses it.

“I’m giving you the best tosses, then why can’t you score more?” 

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself, his blood running cold at the realization as he stared back at Asahi who was startled by his outburst. 

He looked down on the ground, not prepared to see the rest of the team’s reaction. 

His hands became clammy as flashbacks came upon him. Tobio thought he was able to bury such memories in the depths of his mind. However, he was mistaken. It was as if there was a tape that hit rewind on his mind as he remembered it all. 

Kitagawa Daichi and the gap between him and everyone else.

Oikawa Tooru.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Atsumu Miya.

“I mean… so what if you’re the King of the Court?” 

His head shot up to the sight of Hinata, grasping at the towel on his neck, pouting his lips. 

“Yeah, we’ll just ignore you if we can’t handle your words anymore.” Tanaka added, nodding.  
Asahi gave him a small smile, “I’d appreciate it if you can be gentler though.” 

It was surreal. 

Tobio was still in the midst of processing their words, when a tuft of orange hair came in view with Hinata leaping to place a makeshift crown using the towel he was clutching moments ago.

“Today, a new king is born!” 

On an ordinary day, Tobio would be reaching out to pull Hinata’s hair or hit him as a form of retaliation, given how much he detested that nickname.

But, at the sight of his teammates looking at him fondly and with knowing smiles, Tobio was willing to make an exception.

As Hinata’s feet reached the ground and his warm, brown eyes stared at him, his heart pounded against his chest. 

Did he like Hinata?

“With me, you’re invincible.” He remembers them exchanging those words.

That, he was not certain of, but he isn’t completely repelled by the fact. 

Right now, Tobio was only certain of one thing.

In the eyes of many, Kageyama Tobio is a genius, but now, he has his reservations, simply because it took him so long to realize what exactly he needed to help with his fear of opinions. 

He knows such a condition is not magically cured, but at least he now has a support system, a group of people whom he can call his friends. 

Kageyama Tobio has now found his people.

And it’s not in the king and his subjects sense.


End file.
